Until it did
by wbelisabeth
Summary: "It started out as a mistake...It would never happen again... Until it did."


It started out as a mistake. It was just a kiss between two friends. A slow fairly chaste kiss between the best friend and the girlfriend, both re-coiled and realized their fault immediately. It would never happen again.

Until it did.

Three weeks later and a half asleep brunette attending. The door flew open snapping the brunette awake enough to feel the awkwardness. They try and pass each other like nothing is going on. They awkwardly step to the same side and then, in trying to get out of each other's way, they step to the other side. This game goes on for almost a minute before lips clash. The blonde pushing the brunette on the bed - taking charge.

It is when the skin of their bare stomachs rub that they snap to their senses. Luckily for them they pull away just in time. Their victim rolls into the room with a huge smile on her face, completely unaware.

The third time is not nearly as innocent or as accidental as the first two. The brunette watches as the blonde enters the on-call room and seizes her chance. This time there is a whole less clothes and a locked door.

The brunette gets caught up in guilt and blame and shuts it down, she makes the decision that she would follow her girlfriend around the world. Again in this same decision she gets caught up guilt and blame and self-destructs her relationship.

Weeks pass and even though they are both free, nothing happens.

Until it did.

The mentions of sexual sorbet are hilarious at first. She stumbles into bed and thinks about it. She thinks about flushing the last three months out of her system by sleeping with her best friend. She thinks about it and decides against it. So she gets up and gets dressed, ready to face the world.

With three knocks on the door she feels her insides twist and turn. She feels her heartbeat increase. This is what she remembers at the beginning of her and Arizona. This feeling of excitement – anything could happen. The thought that nothing could ever come between them.

Until it did.

The door swings open and the blonde looks confused. The liquor she had consumed clouding her brain.

"You and me? We are the same. We are. We get left behind. We form attachments with people that leave us behind, that don't care about the hurt that's left. You are Attachment Barbie? Well So am I… except for the blonde and the whole Ken thing and the b…b…body. We could be together. We would be good together."

She sweeps in and takes the blondes lips and for the first time neither have to fight their minds while leading with their hearts. They are both free. Their movements are slow and soft and loving. There is no rush and they are free to take in each other. Callie gets her first taste of Teddy and she knows that this is it for her. They spend hours worshipping each other, they finally climax together looking into each others eyes. There is no guilt, there is no blame just want, and need. It felt to them both like nothing could ever disturb them.

Until it did.

A knock on the door and a pretty monologue later

"You look really pretty."

A closed door and tears.

They look at each other and know that what they have will last. The realization hits that Arizona is not three years away in a country in Southern Africa but outside the blonde's door. They don't move.

The days pass and Arizona goes to Teddy for advice and gets none. The prodigal surgeon returns to the hospital and people seem hesitant in her return. What surprises the ped-surgeon the most is that the two people who she thought would be the happiest are, in fact not. They were angry they just needed to tell her. She would be there until the truth comes out.

Until it did.

There was no yelling or screaming. There was no scary confrontation just a few words from the brunette.

"I'm falling for Teddy."

It was over and she'd given up everything for the second time in as many months. She looked over at them in the cafeteria and wondered silently how life went from black to white, from creation to destruction so simply.

The couple smiled slightly with hands intertwined, they didn't know what they wanted to happen. Until it did.


End file.
